The roamer
by 7doom
Summary: She was turned- well different by Morgoth. Not many believe in her. She travels middle earth keeping evil at bay. A dark past had taken away everything she had. She has few friends, but no others know of her. This is a 10th walker in a way. Its a slow legomance. DEFINITELY NOT A MARY- SUE!
1. Chapter 1 intro to the roamer

The Roamer

Chapter 1- Introductions

I am old. Older than most everyone on the land of Middle Earth. I am older than the eleven kings and queens, the dwarf lords, probably even the dark lord Sauron himself. I may even have more experience than Gandalf the Grey, one of the greatest people to walk Middle Earth today.

I am known by many names. Most know me as the Roamer. I am also known as the wanderer, shade and dark. The elves call me Ellanroth and the dwarves Laemahn (Lay-maan). The names don't actually mean anything in their respective languages, their just names that were common around the time the stories started, many thousands of years ago. Most people haven't heard the heard them though, only the wise, and the watchful. And of course the Sauron, may he die a painful death.

For millennia, I have watched the earth, making sure it didn't fall into darkness, but now something is rising. My old friend Gandalf spoke to me many a year ago, about something rising in Dol Gulder, and was afraid that the wyrm Smaug would befall to an evil even greater that himself. That was over 50 years ago.

I'll tell you why I'm so grim and foreboding. When I was 10, my father walked into battle against the dark lord Morgoth. He was captured, because he looked similar to a spy they thought had betrayed him. It soon became obvious that he wasn't the man, so they killed him, but not before he let word slip out of me. A young girl, detached from all but her father. Morgoth had been experimenting using dark magic, on creating a kind of creature that would be the perfect spy, yet virtually unstoppable in battle. Years later he was destroyed, but not before having used me as a test subject. When I escaped I vowed never to let another dark lord ruin anyone else's life, at least not as badly as mine was. So for millennia I have watched over Middle Earth, making few friends, and trying not to let anyone know I existed. But occasionally I was seen, and so the legend of the Roamer appeared.

Nine walkers set out from Rivendell on a quest to destroy a ring of power. Nine returned alive, but not entirely the original ones who set out. And at one point in their journey, the nine became ten.


	2. Chapter 2- meeting old friends

Chapter 2- Meeting old friends

**Authors note- Thankyou to the loads of people who have read my fic already! Keep up the good work! I will be away for a week, so will be unable to update, Check again in a week for new posts and chapters. :) **

Silently, I crossed the bridge into the last homely house, more commonly known as Rivendell. It didn't matter that the guards hadn't seen me come in, It wouldn't have mattered. It had been many a long year since I had last been here, so it was nice to be back. The graceful swirling pillars, the beautifully mosaicked floors, brilliantly carved statues at every corner- it was an amazing place that I had actually missed seeing. That's a hard thing for me to do- miss something that is. And that coming from somebody who has seen more of middle earth than probably anyone else. Right into the deepest darkest and most fiery depths of Mordor.

I ran up the steps, taking them 2 at a time. I was about 6 hours early, and the stars were just beginning to fade from the sky, while brilliant orange and gold streaks started peeking out from under the blanket of horizon. It had been 14 years since I had last heard from Gandalf, and almost 70 years from when I had last talked to my extremely old friend, Lord Elrond. I wanted to talk to them, get a better idea of what they had been doing all these years, before the meeting.

I sprinted around the place, my boots not making the quietest scuff on the marble floor, when I abruptly stopped and did a face-palm. I had seen people in the pavilion when I had walked into Rivendell, and that's where we always talked. I quickly doubled back on myself and made my way to the pavilion.

Slowly I crept up the stairs. I peeked round a corner and saw Elrond sitting at a table, with Gandalf pacing around it. "When do you believe she'll be here?" asked Elrond, in his calm, cool and collected voice.

"She'll come when she decides to come, my friend though I wouldn't be surprised if she's eavesdropping on us. You know how she is." Gandalf rumbled.

"You're right, as always mellon."(friend) I said in my deep voice. My voice is strange to say the least. It has always been that way, even before Morgoth happened. It is low with a mild Scottish accent, which came from my Grandfather. He came from lands down south east of Middle earth, but that was many millennia ago now.

Gandalf turned around, and Elrond got up from his chair. "It's been a very long time" he said with a smile.

"It has" I stated. "But it feels even longer without my friends," I said my lopsided smirk turning to a smile. "You know you can take off your hood in our company." "You already know what I look like though" I said. :So there's no point. Anyway I haven't taken it off in centuries, and I'm set in my ways as you know." I continued. And we all burst out laughing until we were in stiches. "It's good to see you again" Gandalf chortled. "I enveloped them both in a short hug, then went through the process of detangling my quiver from Gandalf's staff. Typical.

That's me right there for you. 6.5feet tall, hooded and cloaked, leather gloves, knee high boots, a long sleeved shirt, a tunic and long pants. Of course it's all black. As for weapons I carry a quiver full of ½ meter long darts on my back (for throwing), a sling and shots, a long 1 edged sword on my hip, and a knives up my sleeves, in my tunic, down my boots and even one in my collar. I've learnt from experience that there is no such thing as not carrying enough weapons.

We talked for hours. Elrond told us all about how things were going in Rivendell(which I frankly found quite boring), Gandalf all about his latest travels and what he had found out about the darkness creeping upon us, and I told them all about how painful it was keeping Sauron's orcs and random trolls from destroying villages, while trying not to be seen. Eventually Gandalf went to get some tea, Elrond went to speak to someone and I was left to wander the last homely house, trying as always not to be seen.

I saw a few people who weren't usually here, namely 2 dwarves, and a group of 4 hobbits. They must be here for the meeting, I thought to myself. I had been told that the meeting was centred around an object that one of the hobbits carried, and I knew what as well. To tell the truth, I had been keeping an eye on them and had been watching their journeys progress. That's my job though. To know what happens.


	3. Chapter 3- The meeting

Chapter 3- The meeting

After a long wait on my part the meeting that every guest here had been called for started. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" began Elrond. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He paused to let it sink in. "Middle earth is on the very brink of destruction, none can escape it. We must unite, or we will fall." 'Cheery as usual' I thought to myself. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." The hobbit I had been, for lack of better words, looking out for stepped forward.

I had had an inkilling of who he was, but now I was certain. This was Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo Baggins. The quest for the lonely mountain was another important quest I had been looking out for. It had been me who gave Gandalf the idea of going to Beorn's house. If this hobbit was to embark on this quest, I sincerely and honestly hoped he had inherited many of his uncles traits.

Then he put the ring on the table. I managed to fight back an urge to go try and rip that thing to shreds, or die trying. It hadn't had anything to do with me, but no-one has a greater cause to hate-no despise- Sauron more than me.

"So it is true" Borimer of Gondor whispered. I had made a note of knowing every important person of nobility, and important people in their lives. You can never not recognise too many people, or you never know when you're in danger. He continued. "I had a dream. I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. Voices were crying that doom was upon us." He stood up and slowly paced towards the ring. He outstretched his hand and went to pick it up.

The sky grew dark as night, and thunder rumbled. "Borimer no!" Elrond shouted. A voice full of malice fell upon the air, chanting in a language that I didn't understand. This was immediately countered by Gandalf. "Ash naz timbratu, ash naz ractatu, rue shahusee britkaku!"

"Never has that tongue been spoken in this part of middle earth and never should again." uttered Elrond. Goosebumps stood up on the back of my neck and on my forearms. I had heard that tongue be spoken many times, though I didn't know what any of it meant. " I apologise" said Borimer. "But the ring is a gift. Why not use the ring against Sauron? Let us use it against him!" he exclaimed.

"You can not use it against him- none of us can!" A ranger told him. It was a relief to say the least. I had been the one expected to defuse such a situation if necessary, as a promise to Gandalf. I believe many called him Strider, though I had a feeling he might be Isildur's heir, heir to the throne of Gondor. I didn't care for royalty much, but as I said, they need to have an eye on them to stop them from making stupid decisions.

"The one ring answer's to Sauron alone- it has no other master." "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Borimer taunted. A tall blond haired elf stood up. Another royal. Legolas, son of Thranduil, and prince of mirkwood. At least he didn't have much interest in ruling. "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragon son of Arathon. You owe him your alleigence."

"Aragon? This is Isildurs heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." So another suspicion proven correct. He was Aragorn. "Hava dahd (Pronounced dad) Legolas." (sit down Legolas) Aragorn said. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Borimer stalked back over to his seat.

"Aragorn is right," said Gandalf. "We can not use it." "Then we have no other choice," Elrond explained. "The ring must be destroyed." Everyone paused listening and looked fearfully at the ring. "Then what are we waiting for" a young dwarf roared. He jumped from his chair brandishing his heavy war axe. Several people began to stop him, but only after he had hit the ring squarely with his axe. Pieces of axe flew everywhere and the dwarf got through backwards several feet. "The ring, Gimli son of Gloin, can not be destroyed by any craft we here poesess. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires of mount doom from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond explained. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." said Borimer. Heck that guy was annoying. I would kick him all the way back to Gondor, but that would be against what I valued. "The gates are guarded by more that orc's," He continued. "There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. Not with over 10 000 men could you do this. It is folly." Once again I thought I was going to have to clear this situation up. And once again, I was saved from revealing myself.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond just said?!" Legolas shouted. "The ring must be destroyed!" Gimli stood up enraged. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" "And what if we fail" continued Borimer "what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf" Gimli yelled. Almost everyone stood up and began to argue. "Never trust an elf" he yelled again. The commotion was unbearable. I saw Gandalf shake his head. He stood up and began to rouse at Borimer. I swear I even saw one elf through a punch at an elderly dwarf. "I will take it" Frodo said. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" No-one except I heard him. I finally decided to risk myself being seen. "Silence!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "This is exactly what Sauron wants. SILEENNNNCCCCEE!" I quickly withdrew back into the shadows. People started looking around for the man who spoke(because for some reason I've never known my voice sounds like a mans). "I will take it" Frodo repeated. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" Everyone turned around to look at the small hobbit. "Though" he said uncertainly "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long it is yours to bear." Gandalf walked up to him and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "By my life or death I will protect you. You have my sword." Aragorn knelt at the hobbits feet. "And my bow" Legolas said walking towards him. "And my axe!" exclaimed Gimli, standing by the hobbit. "You carry the face of us all little one." Borimer walked up. Kran(f**#k) I muttered under my breath. One of my native languages is a language called Vianliz, and I try to learn the swears in most languages anyway. This guy was going to cause trouble, I just knew.

"Hey!" A fat hobbit sprinted out of the bushes. I had heard him there, but knew that there was no point in telling Gandalf and Elrond he was there. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me" he stated stubbornly. "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summound to a secrect council and you are not" Elrond explained, still startled because the hobbit had run out from right next to him. "Oi! we're coming to!" Two more hobbits ran from behind some pillars. "And you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" a curly blond haired one stated. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing.' The equally curly brown haired one said. "Well that rules you out pip." the blond one said.

"Nine companions" Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." It sounded a bit like a finale. "Great" the brown haired one said. "Where are we going?" I mentally sighed. This was going to be a long hard slog across middle earth.

**thankyou for waiting! I hoped you liked the chapter. Believe it or not I'm going away again so you might not see another chapter for at least a week. Thankyou for reading! 7doom. **


	4. Chapter 4- a simple plan

Chapter 4

People began to spread away, and Gandalf beckoned me towards him. "You do realise that you could have volunteered to take Frodo to the mountain yourself. It would take about 3 days!, and save us a lot of trouble."

"I'm well aware of this," I said. "But middle earth needs change. We have had peace for too long, and now we are no longer peaceful. The governing is becoming poor, people are beginning to waste away and starve. Even if there was no Sauron we would be at the brink of war very soon. If we create change this way, we do not have to blame ourselves. The lesson would be greater."

"Your wisdom astounds me, time and time again." Replied Gandalf. "I still do not understand why you are not counted among the wise." "It is because I don't let people know of me old friend" I said with a wry smile "Roaming in the shadows suites me best. I will see how things go, before making a move." And with that I withdrew into the shadows and left. I had some very deep thinking to do.

I sat up high in a pine tree of the fanghorn forest. This forest helped me think, and cleared my head. Maybe it was because this forest out of them all, reminded me of myself. Old. full of anger, but somehow still calm and collected. Wind teased the edges of my cowl, but didn't manage to pull it off. The wind felt good.

Now, I told myself. You need a plan. I had already come up with part of my plot. Currently I was going to watch the fellowships progress. If it was a total failure, I would send a message to Gandalf, with some feedback of the main bad points. Hopefully Gandalf would then come up with a plan that could keep them on track. If the mission was going great, I would leave them to it. If they were going mediocre, I would join them, at least for a small amount of time. That was the best plan I could think of. The most successful plans tend to be simple. The plan for the fellowship was basically- get Frodo to mount doom, kill anything that tries to kill anyone, keep going no matter what until mission succeeds. See- simple. But not easy.

With a plan in mind, I set off to watch over the fellowship.

**Thankyou to Hardyxlover, who put my story on her favourites and story alerts! To the rest of you guys reading this, thankyou for reading. I will be adding chapters more frequently now(I think) because I have no more annoying trips and schoolwork to do. :) **


	5. Chapter 5- talking to the fellowship

Chapter 5- I speak to the fellowship

Over fields and mountains, through storms and fair weather I travelled, all the while watching the fellowship. Their progress so far had been at the pace of a small child being told to stop playing and wash the dishes. Slow. However, the team got along a lot better than I had originally thought, especially in the case of Borimer. The scuffle at the council as if it had never happened. So after some thought and consideration, I sent my signal to Gandalf to say that I would join the company.

Gandalf Pov.

We were trekking through a wheat field when a kite (the BIRD not the toy) came and flew alongside us for a few seconds. About 3 miles later, an eagle came and did exactly the same. Another 3 miles a hawk flew alongside us. "What's up with all of these crazy birds?' muttered the dwarf under his breath. " They're probably after those apples you keep on snacking on." I replied. "If it bothers you, I suggest you leave the provisions alone." Pippin gave a short laugh, which he quickly turned into a cough.

3 days/nights/ whatever later. Roamer POV

They had taken shelter behind a handy outcropping of rock, in a large hidden space created by the tree behind it. A small fire was blazing. The stars shone like sparks in the night sky, but the moon was covered by a few wispy clouds. Merry and pippin were emitting an air of boredom. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Have any of you ever heard of the legend of The Roamer?" Gandalf asked. The hobbits suddenly became alert. "No we haven't" blurted out Pippin "but we would like to" Merry quickly butted in. "The what?" Gimli asked. The elf shook his head slowly, as did the ranger. "Many a tale I have heard, but that not be one of them" he said slowly.

"It is said that for millennia, a mysterious figure cloaked, hooded, travels middle earth." Gandalf began. "It is said he can travel at incredible speeds. He might be saving a drunken man in Bree from falling in a river, but just hours later be reported to have killed a rouge troll attacking a village in Gondor. Many don't know whether he is friend or foe." "Is he a ringwraith!" said an alarmed Frodo. "No my lad, no" Chuckled Gandalf. "Anyway, the main thing is that no-one has ever seen his face. Many think that he has a horrible facial deformity. Others will say it's to keep his mysterious air. The most of him anyone has ever reportedly seen is the hood and cloak. They say that one of his favourite haunts though is the base of Caradhras." Gimli shuddered, as they were indeed just a few miles away from the base of the mountain. " Sometimes he is reported to help questers, but only if he deems the quest worthy. I even have a suspicion that he may have played a role in Bilbo's adventures." That did it. "If this Roamer has done so much, how come we have never heard of him?" Borimer asked. "Because, Borimer of Gondor, I only have direct contact with the people I save. And when they tell people what happened they are usually assumed to be exaggerating." I said, sitting up in the tree with my usual lopsided smirk on my face. "Who said that! where?" The Gondorian looked around in confusion, but all the others were just as confused as he was. With the expectation of Gandalf who was laughing so hard he could have lost his beard.

I dropped down from the tree, a few meters away from the Gondorian. Several people gave a yelp of surprise. "Nice to meet you all" I said dryly. "This my friends is the Roamer" Gandalf said after finally being able to stop laughing. "I assume you know who everyone here is?" Gandalf said. "Yes" I said neutrally.

"He's creeping me out" Sam whispered to the other hobbits, who nodded in agreement. "he reminds me of a wraith" Frodo said. "I assure you mister Baggins I am not a wraith" I said to them. They looked at me stunned. When I say looked at me, they looked at my pale mouth and pointed chin. Everything else was concealed under my cloak. "What's he talking about" Legolas muttered in elvish to Aragorn. Even he hadn't heard the hobbits whispering with his elf hearing. "For your information, Legolas, the hobbits over here" I gestured toward them, " thought I was a wraith." "I d-didn't mean to offend you sir" stuttered Sam. "I wasn't." I said, in my usual neutral tone, and my strange accent. (From now on assume everything roamer says from now on in this story is said like this, unless stated otherwise) "And please don't call me sir." "What do we call you then - sir. " Merry said. " For starters I am female. And my name is Darke (dark). That is what you can call me."

I withdrew and sat towards the edge of the circle to let everything that had just happened sink in. They had had a rather large shock, especially Borimer after I dropped out of the tree right in front of him. I could see Gimli was bursting to ask a question. Finally he let it out. "What is that strip of material covering your eyes?" he blurted out after several minutes. Though I showed no emotion, I was shocked. That was one of the last things that I thought he would ask. "How do you hear so well?" Aragorn asked me politely.

I answered their question frankly. "To make things simple and easy for all of us, I'm blind" I explained to them. "You're what!" Pippin shouted. "Blind master Took, I'm blind." "Oh" he said and shrunk back. "Ok that's it!" yelled Borimer. "We are not going to let some mysterious creepy _woman_ may I remind you join our fellowship. A woman cannot defend themselves, and may I remind you she's _blind._ B_lind_ I tell you. She'll drag the whole thing to the bottom of the ocean." "That I could not disagree more too." Gandalf said, saving me at the last moment. "She has more experience than almost anyone in middle earth and knows more about dark lords than anyone but themselves." That quietend everyone down for a while. The fire began to die, and the hobbits began to yawn. "I'll take watch" I said. And with that, I was a part of the quest to destroy the one ring.

**a/n- Schools about to start again, so I don't know how often I will be able to update after 06/10/14. I will try and update every 2-3 days but it might take up to as long as 2 weeks. **


	6. Chapter 6- Caradhras

The Roamer 6

Caradhra's 

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry! I apologise infinite times! My computer broke, so it was being fixed for half a week, then the internet broke down for ages and I didn't have access to another computer! So sorry! Hope you like this chapter, though I apologise if it's a let down after all that wait.**

We trudged all during the day and rested during the night. Ever since that first night, I had taken watch, allowing everyone else to get well rested. Aragorn had eventually mustered the courage to ask me if I wanted to sleep, but I declined. When he asked my why, I told him I didn't need to. "Surely you need to rest sometimes!' He exclaimed. "Even elves sleep -well in a way.." "I do not usually have such needs," I explained carefully. "The last time I ever slept was when i was hit on the head by a large hailstone." Wisely the dunedain went quiet and walked away.

We were about 10 miles from the gap to Rohan, when we had stopped for a brief rest. I took a brief sip form my waterskin. I don't eat, and drink rarely, but all this walking was tiring. I was used to a much faster mode of transport, but that was currently unusable with the fellowship here. Borimer was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight. "Move your feet" I yelled to them from my place on a rock. Soon I nodded to myself when I noticed a great improvement. Suddenly I froze. I could here a flapping sound from the distance, coming from behind me. The occasional screech was heard. I had a feeling these birds were bad news. "Legolas, Gimli" I said, as they were the ones closest to me. "What's that in the distance?" pointing to the direction the flapping sounds were coming from. "'Tis nothing but a wisp of cloud lass." the dwarf grunted. Gandalf came up from behind us, wondering what the commotion was about. "Those look a bit like..." he trailed off. The flapping had gotten a lot closer. "Crebian from Dunland!" Legolas yelled in his clear voice.

I ran over to the fire and kicked dirt over it. Then I hurridly hid the packs in a nearby bush. The others all ran to hide. Swiftly I ran to a bramble bush (I could tell from the smell) and threw myself into it. Possibly a little to swiftly, as I beat another to it. No sooner had I landed in it, I felt a weight land on top of me pushing the air from my lungs. I could tell by the faint clutter of arrows that the person had been the elf prince, Legolas. "Sorry I..." his voice was muffled by my glove. The flapping was right above us. Thankfully he got the idea so I removed it. I could hear the rustle of the bush and the screeches of the birds as they flew right above us, clawing at the bramble. For several painstaking minutes they flew around, until I could hear that they were at least a mile off. I doubted they would look back. "Would you kindly get off me." I said disgruntled to the elf. "Oh, sorry" the elf exclaimed, hurridly getting off me. He had just realised what an awkward position we were in.

The rest of the fellowship removed themselves from their respective hiding places behind various rocks. in bushes and from up dense trees. "We make for the pass of Caradhra's now. We must make haste!" said Gandalf. We set off at a speed walk, trying to get to the nearby mountain as swiftly as possible.

As we gained altitude, the snow on the mountain thickened. The weather became much colder. until our breath turned to microscopic particles of ice right in front of our faces. We all walked hunched over and shivering, waiting for the skies to clear up. Finally that day came. The fellowship was in a good mood, particually the hobbits, as the weather reminded them of The Shire. Even I enjoyed the warmth of the sun, though I was also a bit annoyed. The clouds had given us cover from prying eyes.

Of course all went well until Frodo tripped, doing a classic face first in the snow. He spluttered and spat out a mouthful. I sensed him grow alarmed. I heard something land in the snow by Borimers boot. He picked it up, thankfully walking toward Frodo with it. Suddenly he stopped. "Borimer, what is it" I said."So small- yet so much power.." he said. "Give the ring to Frodo" Aragorn had stepped in. Borimer continued to stare at it. "Borimer, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn repeated a sense of alarm edging into his voice. I could feel its presence close to me and I shrank back slightly. Borimer gave a shudder and snapped out of it. "I have no use for it' he said" dropping it quite deliberately into Frodo's palm. I gave a silent sigh of relief. That had been close.

Soon the clouds covered us, and the fellowship descended into a sour mood once again. Aragorn and Borimer stood abreast forging everyone else a path through the snow. The wind began to howl and snow fell heavily, but still we forged ahead, moods growing worse by the second. Finally I could stand it no longer. "I'm going to go ahead and check if conditions get any better" I said. I began to stride ahead, my long steps covering several meters withing a few seconds. "Wait" yelled Legolas "I'll go with you. I might be able to see far ahead." I raised my eyebrow, unable to think of a suitable ecuse for him not to come. "Come on" I said running atop the snow. He quickly followed me.

Soon our pace slowed to a fast walk, and I paused to let the elf catch his breath. " About what happened with the birds and the bush... I'm sorry should've looked where I was going" I quickly cut him off. "Forget about it." "Sorry?" "I said to forget about it. I happened, it's now in the past and there's nothing we can do about it now. Frankly I had almost forgotten about it. I'm grateful for the apology but there was no need." "Oh." he said. "Well in that case, can you sense anything? I can't see anything." "Nope." With unspoken consent we both sprinted to the fellowship.

"Any signs?" Gimli asked hopefully. "None" Legolas replied. We continued to trudge through the snow until nightfall, which had almost no contrast to the day. I sat just outside the entrance of a shallow cave we had used as our camp. I sensed the hobbits shivering in their sleep, on top of each other in a pile. They were probably dreaming of a hot breakfast in a warm bed.

In the smallest cranny of my heart, I felt pity. They had lives to look forward to when this was over were as I- I had nothing. With that I began to unfasten my cloak from around my neck, then stopped. If I took my cloak off they might see- no, in the blizzard you could not see a thing- but the elf might- no even if they did notice, they would just mistake them for my cloak. An with that I unfastened my cloak from my neck and from my (detachable) hood and lay it over the hobbits. Immediately I noticed the shivering stop, and I gave my usual wry lopsided smile. Not that anyone saw it.

I heard a man chanting, his voice swirling round the mountain. At first I ingnored it, thinking it was just a part of my past coming back to haunt me. "Gandalf, whats that noise!" Frodo tried to yell over the blizzard. The wind had picked up blowing cloaks and hair in all directions. You could barely see your hand infront of your face ( or thats what it seemed like anyway, according to the comments of the others). "I think it's Sauruman!" I said to Gandalf. "It's Sauruman!" He yelled to everyone else. It had been years since I had last heard his voice, so I couldn't have been sure. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Gandalf,we must turn back!" said Borimer loudly. "We must go through the mines" Gimli roared. Legolas's face went white. "Let the ringbearer decide" said Gandalf." We go through the mines" decided Frodo. I raised my eyebrow. I felt this was a bad decision, but said nothing. We turned around and began down the mountain, when a pile of snow fell onto us. I heard the rumbling of boulders, and that was it.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up out of the snow. My legs felt wobbly, and I fell over. The strong arm pulled me up again, and this time I stayed on my feet. I listened for anyone else, but the others had already been freed. "Thanks" I murmured to whoever had pulled me up. "No problem" Legolas said. It just had to be him didn't it. Gandalf finished a quick headcount, and we went down the mountain toward the mines of Moria.


	7. Chapter 7- Moria

Chapter 7- Moria

As we neared the mines, the clouds dispersed once more, and we felt the heat of sun on our faces again. I tapped Sam on the shoulder, and he turned around with a start. "Would I be able to have my cloak back?" I asked politely. "Oh, uh, sure thing" he said handing it back to me. "Very nice cloak that. Toasty warm and very comfy." "Thanks" I replied, fastening it around my neck.

Night fell, and we stood before the gates of Moria. I gave an involuntary shiver. Things of evil prowled and thrived in its depths, however much the dwarf refused to believe it. "Soon master elf, you will enjoy roaring fire, hearty ale and fresh meat off the bone" he said to Legolas. He shot the closest person, who happened to be me, a 'help me' kind of look. "Gimli." I said. "Elves tend not to consume ale, and don't eat meat. I think your making him feel rather ill, not welcome." The dwarf looked a bit crestfallen, while the elf mouthed 'thanks'. I didn't like oweing people and that took away anything I owed for the snowpile incident.

I heard the quiet clinking of stones, and Pippin picked one up bouncing it in his palm. I realised he was going to through it into the lake behind us. I began run over there, but Aragorn got there first. He grabbed his hand as he was about to let go "Don't arouse the watcher in the water" he whispered into his ear. I went over to Gandalf, sitting on a rock pondering what the password is to get in the door. "Gandalf" I began "What does the writing on the door say?" He hesitated for a few seconds."It says speak friend and enter." Frodo overheard us. "Hey gandalf, whats the elvish word for friend" he yelled at us. "Mellon..." he said quietly. I heard the door begin to scrape open.

We walked into the door, only for the others to be greeted by the site of bodies piled up against walls, covered in cobwebs. I was hit by the smell of death, and the smell of orc was almost as strong. "This is no mine. It is a tomb" Borimer said. "I believe Caradhras will be safer than this route" I said. We all began to turn around and walk back, when I heard a scream. Something was writhing, coming out of the water and showering slimy water everywhere. I recognised the scream as Frodo's. I heard Aragorn and Borimer run over and begin hacking at the tentacles, and the twang of Legolas's bow. I rapidly grabbed a dart from my quiver, figured out the distance to the main center of the thing, and trew it straight into the center. It flew true, and I heard it wail and it began thrashing about harder. This all happend in under 1.5 seconds. "Strider!" screamed Frodo from high up in a tentacle. I heard the sound of metal meeting skin and Frodo being caught. We all quickly withdrew. I threw another dart, and the beast screamed again. "Into the mines" Gandalf yelled as the beasts tentacles persued us. We got through the doors just as the beast broke the doors off their hinges and I heard the rumble of stone blocking the entrance. We were trapped.

Compared to some other things I had done, Moria was a breeze. I had to be careful of crumbling stone and figure out where the edges of paths were, but apart from those things I was fine. It was taking a toll on the hobbits though. I heard their breath become increasingly laboured, and their hearts beat faster and faster. "We need to take a break." I said to Gandlaf at the top of a steep flight of stairs. "the hobbits can't go much longer." We kept on going. "There's a spot we can rest for a while ahead." He said to me.

We stopped in a rough room. I motioned for the hobbits to sit down, and they sank gratefully to the floor. The others leant against walls. "I have no memory of this place" I heard Gandalf say. Gandalf sat on a rock and thought, as I made my way toward him. " We should take the right one. The air smells much fresher and less foreboding down there." Suddenly he stood up. "We take the right path" he said. "how did you you know?" Merry asked in awe. "I didn't" he replied. "The airs just smells less foul down there. When in doubt Meriadoc, follow your nose!" I rolled my eyes as we set off.

We followed the rough passageway, abrubtly passing into a huge echoing hall. I heard the others gasp in awe. I remember in the days when I could see, that this room had been miles long, held up by ornate pillars set at 50m intervals. "Now there's an eye-opener no mistake" Sam breathed. We walked through the hall until Gimli gave a cry. He raced off through a door at the side of the hall. I followed him, the others close behind me. "No" he moaned, kneeling amongst the skeletons. He began to draw long shuddering breaths and sob. He banged his head on a rock thing in the center of the room. I ran my gloved hand over it, feeling and reading the dwarven runes chisled into it. Gandalf began to voice my thoughts. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." I bowed my head slightly. He had been a good dwarf.

Gandalf picked up something that had been lying on the floor, opening it. I realised that it was a book. "We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas muttered to Aragorn. Gandalf began to speak of the batttle for Moria, talking about orcs having taken the bridge and drums in the deep. "They are coming" he said as he finished the page.

Something metal and hard fell down. Something larger followed it, and after that something metal and wooden. "Fool of a Took!' Gandalf roared. "Through yourself in next time and save us of your stupidity!" The thing ceased clanging. But then I began to hear drums.

Borimer crept along and looked out the door. I heard the thock of arrows into wood. "Stay close to Gandalf" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. Borimer ran inside the room, closing the doors behind him. "They have a cave troll" he said matter of factly. We began bracing the doors. The xing of swords being drawn rang in my ears. Gimli got up onto the tomb. "Let them come." he said. "There is yet one dwarf in moria who still draws breath!" Some of us would like to continue doing that, i thought to myself. The pounding on the cracking wood of the doors sounded. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows, while I prepared myself to throw some of my darts. We let our weapons sing as a wave of orcs burst through the doors. Even the hobbits gave a battle cry and began to hack and slash with their tiny swords. Then through the wall burst the cave troll.

The cave troll confronted Sam head on, but he dived between its legs at the last second. It turned around but Borimer, Aragorn and I grabbed the chain used to restrain it and began to pull it from Sam. It used the chain like a whip smashing Borimer and I into a stone pillar. He turned over groaning, were as I immediately sprung back to my feet, massaging my side as I did so. I pulled him up, only to be confronted by an orc. Swiftly I embedded a knife in its throat just as Aragorn had thrown his sword hitting it square in the back. I gave him a quick nod of thanks before moving on. Gimli threw his axe straight at the troll, but it did almost nothing except make it angrier. Legolas shot 2 arrows at it. Ducking the chain it wielded with inhuman speed, he sprang onto the troll and shot another arrow into it, making it writhe in pain. Unfortunately the troll then ran after Frodo, who hid behind something. I shot a dart into it, but it didn't do much good, as it continued to sniff out Frodo. It gave a massive roar, making my eardrums feel like they were going to burst.(sensitive ears- I'm blind duh) Frodo got backed up into a corner, until Aragorn jumped in front of him slashing at the troll and making it fall back. Merry and Pippin began to through stuff at it, while I threw one of my knives, severing something. Frodo raced toward Aragorn, who the troll had knocked out, and began to shake him. The troll confronted him once more, giving yet another roar and blocking his only escape route. It was then I heard the groan and sputter of pain as the troll stabbed him with its weapon. Everyone fought with renewed vigour, attempting to get to Frodo before it was to late. He collasped to the ground whimpering, then no mere was heard from him.

Gimli and Gandalf slashed at it, while it tore Pippin and Merry off its back (How had they gotten there?) It was then when Legolas fired an arrow into what must have been its throat. It staggered, but it didn't fall. I threw a well placed knife right into its face, and it swooned, then fell to the ground and breathed no more.

Splattered in troll and orc blood we raced, and crawled towards were Frodo lay. He drew a great shuddering breath. "He's alive!" Sam shouted. "I'm fine" Frodo panted. "I'm not hurt." "You should be dead. You must be a steward of our war." Aragorn murmered in amazement. "I think there's more to this hobbit than what meets the eye" Gandalf said. "Mithril" I said. The one word turned their heads towards me. "He's wearing Mithril. There's only one metal that makes a sound like that when hit, and by the sounds of what everyone's saying, the only metal that would've withstood that blow." I shrugged my shoulders selfconciously. I hated people staring.

We ran down the hall we had been running down before. The scuttling had grown so that everyone could hear it, and it was orcs. Thousands surrounded us screeching and calling our for meat. The stench was horrendus. We drew our weapons preparing to fight to the death. A deep throaty growl echoed through the hall and surprisingly the orcs grew quiet. The temperature began to warm slightly. The orcs ran back to their holes. We stayed frozen. "Quey" (run) I said. Nobody heard or understood me. Kran. I always went back into vianliz when I got really nervous. "What is this new demon" Borimer said to Gandalf. "A Balrog" He replied. "A demon of the ancient world. This it beyond any of you. RUN! The fellowship hightailed. I stayed frozen in fear for a moment before pursuing them.

Aragorn led the way down many steep flights of steps. Suddenly we stopped. A large part of the staircase had crumbled away, leaving a large gap to cross. Legolas jumped over without hesitation, and I followed him. Gandalf came next, just as arrows and spears began to rain upon us. Borimer holding Merry and Pippin jumped after. Finally Gimli jumped over, almost falling if Legolas hadn't caught him by the beard. Then of course a chunk of rock fell onto the staircase leaving Frodo and Aragorn stranded on an island/pillar. The pillar began to teeter. It crumbled and fell, leaving Aragorn and Frodo to fall to their deaths with it.

As they fell screaming, I realised our mission was about to end. So I did the only thing I could do. I did the thing that I knew would probably get them to chase me away with torches. In a split second, I tore off my cloak and hood, then jumped like a diver into the abyss after them.

gimli, merry, pippin, legolas, borimer, POV

What the F!###**)(?K did she just do?  
><span>Gandalf POv<span>

I knew this would happen eventually.

Aragorn and Frodo POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!(Falling)

Back to Darke's POV

My streamlined diving technique allowed me to catch up with them in about a second. It felt good to have the wind rush past me again, to feel the air through my hair, but I had something to do. I grabbed Frodo and Aragorn, and with all my strength, flapped my colossal ravens wings trying to pull them up. Inches from the surface they were about to fall into, I managed to gain enough power to fly them and myself back onto the bridge.

I deposited them onto the bridge, hastily putting on my cloak and flicking up my cowl. I felt the prickling of people staring at me. "Questions later, now run and lets get out of here!" I said. Thankfully they listened, still bamboozled by what they had just seen. We kept on running through the mines, terrified as the Balrog closed in on us.

We had almost reached the bridge, when I felt the heat of flames licking around us. We sprinted past Gandalf, who confronted the beast for a second, then decided better and followed us. My hands shook from fear, and my palms within my gloves had become sweaty. The Balrog lumbered after us, roaring like a waterfall. Its giant steps shook the floor. The fellowship had already set foot on the bridge. I ran across it, arms extended for handrails. They seemed to be something that dwarves were against. A piece of the bridge broke off under me, but I regained my balance. Gandalf was right behind me, and I felt the bridge shake as the Balrog put a foot onto it.

He stopped. I whirled around, wondering what had happened. Gandalf had stopped, and faced the oncoming beast. The telltale crackle, and the increased temperature told me the Balrog had set itself alight. I stood, quite literally petrified in fear. I heard the others shouting for me to come over. I heard the hum of Gandalf performing serious magic. I could hear his heartbeat and his steady breathing gradually getting louder. He muttered something, then said" you shall not pass." All I heard was a roar from the Balrog, not of fear, but of irritation. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roared over the Balrog. I felt the tremor as it took another step forward. There was a cracking crumbling sound of the stone breaking. I heard the air rush past falling chunks of rock. I heard another roar from the beast, as it began to fall into the abyss. This sprang me into action, and I began to sprint away, long strides covering the distance withing seconds. Gandalf turned and began to walk away from the hole in the bridge.

A crack of a whip, then my old friend crying out in pain. I heard the scuffle of fingers as he grabbed onto the ledge and tried to pull himself up. I began foward, but Aragorn's strong hand held my wrist. Swiftly I broke the hold and for the second time in 10 minutes, shed my cloak and jumped off a death trap.

The heat as I got further down was unbearable. No matter how I tried, I couldn't catch up to Gandalf. Finally the feathers on my wingtips began to burn, and I flew back, catching up with the company. Arrows and spears still rained upon us, but no-one cared. Borimer was holding a screaming Frodo. The air grew less stuffy the further up we went. Finally we broke into the fresh air of the outside world.

**My longest chapter yet! Did the bit about Frodo and Aragorn falling to their deaths surprise you? sorry I haven't updated. Please review.**

**Off the topic of LOTR. I have created a blog, and have had it up for several months and I've had a whole whopping- wait for it -3 viewers. If some of you could please check it out that would be nice. It's about world issues, and the human race. It talks about stuff from wars in Iraque( sorry I can't spell well) to global warming. Please look at all its posts, because they are all important (apart from the 2nd one). The web address is ** . . ** Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8- Lothlorien

**a/n- realised that the site wouldn't let me show you guys the address for my blog. It is the thing I have underlined, just when typing it into you search browser, leave out the underline and don't put in spaces. **777 savetheworld. blogspot. com **Please visit it! Thankyou for reading. So many followers! Keep it up please, and comment. constructive criticism is welcome.**

**IMPORTANT! you will probably get confused later on in this chapter. I have changed Darkes past a bit from what was said in the prologue. Her father was not a spy that was captured and killed, and she did love people other than her father. Also the ten year old thing had been changed. **

Lothlorien.

We emerged into the heat of sunlight onto rocky ground. Everyone was too depressed by the death of Gandalf to talk. Everyone except Legolas. He pulled me over behind a rock. "You could have saved him!" he half whispered half yelled. "I tried my best to." I answered with barely a tremor in my voice. My throat and eye corners hurt from holding back my emotions- a skill I have perfected from millennia of practise. "You should have tried harder!" he almost began to yell. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Now our quest is over, before we have even reached a quarter- way." I new that the others could probably hear him by now. "I would have tried harder. Gandalf meant more to me than you could ever imagine." I managed to say this in my usual demeanor. He probably gave a quizzical look. "Why..." I cut him off."Because I remembered something he said to me. And I know him better than anyone- I know he will come back to us." He sighed. "There, I fear, you are wrong. Non- one can get out of deaths void, not even the Valar." "Have hope" I muttered, before turning away. I hated it when peoples words troubled me. For I had a feeling he was right.

As we both emerged from behind the rock, I heard Aragorn cry out to Legolas. "Legolas get them up. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Borimer exclaimed. I heard Aragorn sigh beside me. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Borimer, Legolas, Gimli, Darke, get them up. On your feet Sam" He said walking toward the hobbit. The others stood there dumbstruck. "He's right you know" I called over my shoulder, making my way toward Merry.

"I can see the forest!" Aragorn yelled. We ran toward it, our boots kicking up leaves laying on the forest floor. We soon slowed to a walk though, as Legolas said "We are now under the protection of the wood." None the less, we were still wary, particulary Gimli. I could tell by his movements that he was all tensed up. "Gimli" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth "relax we are safe." He gave a small jump. Even in the dappled light of the forest, I was still hard to see. He went over to the hobbits, still tense.

"Stay close young hobbits... They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of great and terrible power! All who look upon her fall under her spell..." Gimli muttered to the hobbits. I heard their heart rates go up in fear. "And are never seen again!" He finalised. I sensed Pippin shiver, and decided that that was enough. "Then I will just come and save you" I said to them. "Because I can't look at her." I heard Frodo give a small laugh. I smiled to myself. Mission accomplished.

But Gimli would not be so easily subdued. "I'm another whom she won't subdue so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" I rolled my eyes behind their cloth ribbon. I could hear the light footsteps of elves drawing near us. I was just about to go tell Aragorn, when one of them stepped before us. I heard the familiar creak of a taught bowstring. "The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark" The elf, if I correctly recalled was named Haldir, said. He had spoken the truth. Gimli did breathe incredibly loudly.

Aragorn began to speak in Queyna (a branch of elvish spoken by those of the Lorien). "Haldir of Lorien, we have come for help. We need your protection." Gimli was becoming angry. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We must turn back!" Haldir just sighed, as if talking to dwarves was the last thing he wished to do. "You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood. Come, she is waiting."

The lord Celeborn and the lady Galadriel stood before us. The silence was eerie. "Nine there are, yet not the ones who set out from Rivendell. Tell me were is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn had the voice of a lord, but not an unkind one. "he has fallen into shadow" Galadriel said softly. I hated to say it, but she scared me. She was almost as old as I am, and she knew much of middle earth. She continued to speak softly. "Your quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to ruin of all... Yet hope remains while the company is true. Go now and rest.. for your hearts are weary with sorrow and toil.." Her voice faded. But inside my head I heard her speak to me loud and clear. "Meet me at the fountain, for I wish to speak to you. I will wait until sundown." My heart grew foreboding, for I think she had read my thoughts, my last sanctuary.

The hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and I sat in a pavolian. A sad singing drifted up into the bower. "A lament for Gandalf" Legolas said sadly. "What do they say of him?" Merry asked. "I have no heart to tell you for the grief is all to near." he replied. I was glad he didn't say it aloud, for tears were already threatening to spill out of my sightless eyes.

I heard Aragorn approach Borimer, whom was sitting alone. I had heard the faint sobs, but I hadn't figured the meaning of them yet. "Take some rest" Aragorn murmured to him "These borders are well protected." "I can take no rest here" he replied sadly. "She spoke inside my head of the fall of Gondor. She said there is still hope left but I cannot see it. I cannot rest here" That makes two of us, I thought. Thinking of thoughts, Galadriel had asked for me to see her.

I quietly left the couch which I had been sitting on. No- one noticed. Aragorn was still talking to Borimer, and the hobbits and Gimli were immersed in the food. Legolas was watching them in amusement.

As she had said, the lady was waiting. "Greetings" she said. "You wished to speak with me" I said. "Let us walk" she said, "For this is not he place to do so." We walked along soft grass, the sweet smell of flowers perfuming the trail. Galadriel sat down on what I thought was a log. She patted down next to her, so I sat. Though she scared me, I knew that I could somehow trust her. "Let us be blunt, for there is no point of niceties here." she said. I could hear the authority in her voice under the soft sad sound. "You know of us, our names, where we are from. And yet we have never heard, nor seen you. You have spied, and yet you can not be evil, as it cannot pass our borders. Who are you?" I hesitated before answering. "I am the roamer. You may have heard the legend, and you probably haven't but I am here." "They call you Darke" she said. "A name rightly given. You are clothed in the darkness of Mordor, and your past is shrouded in evil. And the dark is all you see." "Though the fault is not mine" I replied. "You are blind, yet you can see."

"No. Only the rare glimpse every few decades, and only for fleeting moments."

"But a fleeting moment is all it takes to tip a balance."

"That is true. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. I believe all have a rite to information."

"Did you read all my thoughts and memories?" I asked. She had revealed she knew a lot of me. "No. I only looked for a moment. I have already said most of what I know" She gave a small chortle. I gave a mental sigh of relief. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do if someone knew of them."

"I get a feeling that you would do something." She said. I think she smiled. "I shall accompany you back to your pavilion. There is another whom I wish to speak with." We set off, me hiding in the shadows, her gliding effortlessly across the grass. She left me at the steps. "We shall meet again someday. I would enjoy speaking to you once more. It is refreshing to have someone blunt here." I smiled. "Thank you. I am sure we shall meet again." She turned to leave, and I began up the stairs. "Oh, and Darke?"

"Yes?"  
>"Tell them about the... you know. It has been revealed, and the less confusion the more hope." She walked off, and I continued up the stairs. I knew what she had been talking about. It was just doing it that was hard. I made my way across the floor and sat on a stool. The familiar snores of Gimli did not mask the sound of Frodo walking down the stairs. I frowned to myself, dreading what I would have to tell them before we set from the Lorien.<p>

The sound of Aragorn waking disturbed me from my thoughts. He was an early riser, but I had hoped he would sleep more. His movements had grown slower and clumsier. He needed more rest. "Dreams or nightmares?" I asked him. "A mixture" was all he replied. "Go back to sleep. The sun has barely tainted the sky." He didn't need any more urging, and soon slept long after all others had woken.

Frodo had said nothing of his exploits last night, and neither had I. Though I knew it would be better to get it done, I was reluctant to speak to the fellowship of my secret and my past. I did not want to be pitied, nor awed. But I had realised that since Moria, the others had grown more distant. This itself didn't bother me, but this fellowship needed to stick together if we were to succeed. Borimer especially troubled me. I believe he thought of me as a demon from the depths of Mordor. I could literally feel the suspicion oozing from him every time he glanced my way. Waiting for the moment to reveal me as an evil to all the fellowship.

That afternoon was a rare moment. For once all of us were together in the same room. The hobbits, Gimli and Borimer were always exploring, Legolas conversed with his kin, and Aragorn did who knows what. I usually wandered the paths, remembering things I had learnt in my previous expeditions here. I could feel Borimer waiting to ask me a dreaded question, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally he got up and sat by me. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Are you enjoying your stay? It is very- different to Gondor."  
>"That it is."<p>

"You miss your brother, and your father, don't you.?"

"I do. They are both dear to me. My brother could not make a better captain in my stead, and my father rules fairly and justly."

I could sense him getting ready to spring the question upon me. His speech was getting faster as he grew more excited, and his heart beat faster.

'"However, the constant orc raids, and other attacks are weakening us. I don't want to lose faith, but I don't see how we can hold for much longer. Hope fades quickly in war."

"Yes it does. So you must make sure never to lose it."  
>"True. But don't listen to me, you have enough troubles of your own! I wasn't surprised last night when you snuck off to weep!"<p>

All the attention was on me and Borimer now. The hobbits had stopped eating, instead looking at me with surprised expressions cast upon their faces.(probably- I can't be sure)

"I assure you, I was not weeping. I merely had to leave to collect my thoughts."

Sam was listening intently. I could tell that this was going almost exactly the way Borimer had planned. "Then where did you go?" Sam asked. "You missed out on the best wine in middle earth!" I gave a wry smile. This had turned into the perfect opportunity to do what Galadriel had asked. "I went to speak to Galadriel." I said.

"What did you speak of?" Borimer asked. One of the dreaded questions ( dun dun duuuuuuuuhhhhhhn)

"Moria. She wished of me to speak to you all about it." I said addressing everyone. "But we already know what has happened!" Exclaimed Frodo. "Surely we do not need to re- awake our sorrow!" I sighed. Here came the great moment. the one were they would either flee from me, or truely accept me into the quest. "She meant of more confusing parts." I said. "By this I mean when I saved you and Aragorn from the pillar. And when I left to try and save Gandalf." I took a deep breath. "I think it is time we got to know who you really are, Darke." Aragorn said. "Yes!" exclaimed Borimer. "for misfortune has dogged our steps. Are you a spy, or a creature of greater evil?" I raised an eyebrow. "Neither. And first I would like to hear what others thoughts of what I am." No- one said anything. "Well.." Legolas began. "I believe that you're a skin changer. When you dove for Aragorn, Frodo and Gandalf all I saw of you was a great pair of wings. Perhaps you turn into a great raven?" I sighed. I had hoped they had guessed, but in all likelihood it would have been impossible. "You got the wing part right." I said. "But I have never spoken to one, let alone I myself being one."  
>"Then you must be a demon!" Cried Borimer. "Nothing else could have such powers!" Mutters went around, and Pippin shrank back. "I assure you I am no demon!" I yelled. "Then if you are not a demon, a spy or a skin changer- what are you?" Borimer asked. Another dreaded question. The exact one Borimer had been wanting to ask since Moria. I could feel the suspicion in the air. "I don't know." Mutters went around again. "Surely you must know!" Cried Merry. "Everyone is born into a race!" I smiled. If only life were so simple. "It is true. I was born a human girl. Then I was turned to an elf. Then I was turned- into whatever I am now." I sighed. That had been the hardest thing I had done for almost all of my life- or all of it that truely counts. "You are confusing us and taking us around in circles. Really what are you?" Gimli said. "I don't know. It is just as I told you." I sighed again. "Tell us your past. The knowledge from all our races may be able to figure out what you are! You do not want us to know, but for the sake of mutual friendship let us help you!" Aragorn cried. Again I sighed and raised my eyebrow. I really needed to stop doing that so often.<p>

"You must realise" I began. "That I have never told anyone what I am about to tell you. Not even Gandalf knew my full history. I am only doing this for the sake of the quest, and because Galadriel told me it would be best." I explained. "There are some things I must ask of you before I tell you. "Name them, and then we shall agree." Borimer said. His mood had become fouler. This had not gone the way he had wanted. "First you must not utter my past to anyone without my permission. Second, you must not pity me for my past. Do not hold me in awe either, I don't deserve it. Most importantly- don't let my past put you into sorrow. I doubt that you have heard a sadder story, or one with so much darkness. It is a long story so be prepared." There was silence. "Your terms make sense, and they are fair. I agree to them." Legolas said. "I do as well." Frodo said. "Us to!" The other hobbits said. Gimli, Aragorn and a reluctant Borimer also agreed. "Good now make yourselves comfortable its a long story." And I began to speak.

"I don't really have a childhood. Most of it was a dream- a hallaculution created my Morgoth until he found what to do with me. I was a happy child when I was young- always playing in the sun and laughing in the rain. But when I was 5 a great pestilence swept the land and I caught it. I fell ill, and one day I ceased to show signs of life. I was thought dead, and was buried. But Morgoth did not want me to have lead a happy life. He wanted me doomed to eternal darkness. So after the first shovel of dirt was scooped over my almost dead body, he used the power of the Silmarils to spirit me away to his domain. I am- or was Urwen, first daughter of Hurin and also know as Lailaith." A collective gasp went around. "That was over six millenia ago!" Legolas exclaimed. "Yes, yes it was. Anyway, in his domain he kept me lying in a coma. For 5 years I was stuck in a permanent dream that Morgoth created using the memories of my father. I thought I was living a real life, being normal child. But for those years I lay on a bed dreaming.

When I was 10 Morgoth had finally decided my fate. He needed the perfect spy- and he could bring despair to my father and achieve his purposes by using me. So he made me dream I was kidnapped by orcs and taken to him. Then I was finally woken. It is a very unnerving experience spending most of your life as a 5 year old- and then suddenly waking up and finding yourself not that age, but also looking different than you had always thought you did. Acting different, sounding different- its crazy. Morgoth himself took me to see the trouble spreading over Beleriand. I wasn't born in the middle earth you know- I was born in the land across the border of the blue mountains. A land that I watched sink under waves long ago. Morgoth showed my my elder brother, Turin, mourning in Doriath. I watched my mother try and raise the younger sister I never met while all around her was pillaged and what she had was taken from her. I saw my father sitting atop a stone throne, helpless and watching through Morgoth's eyes. And he told me that soon I would become part of the destruction I was witnessing." I hesitated, not sure if I should go any further. But the fellowship was entrigued in my story, I could feel all their eyes on me.

"I wasn't strong enough for his purposes, and he wanted to make me into the likeliness of an orc- just better. So again using the good magic of the Silmarils's he did the impossible and I became an elf. The original orcs were at first elves, gone dark and evil. I looked, sounded and had all the physical features of an elf of my age. But it didn't last long. As soon as I had grown used to my new form, he began to experiment. I was strapped to a table and made to take potions. He would put me in a dark room and chant softly weaving dark spells that changed my body. When I reached the age of around 25 I stopped ageing. He then allowed me to grow strong in the body. My mind he kept in despair. I watched the failings of my brother and sister, the products of Morgoth's curse. I watched my mother sink into despair. Again he decided when I had grown enough, and he got a raven. It was one the sires of the ravens that once flew around the lonely mountain and spoke to Thrain and Thror. In front of me he took this great bird, and twisted its head off. He then got his servant Sauron to cut off its wings. These he sewed to my back under his masters orders. I was put into the dark room again, and Morgoth began chanting, differently this time. It was loud and it was mingled with screaming. As he chanted my wings grew and my bones hollowed. My skin grew tough and needs such as hunger and thirst disappeared. My eyesight grew sharper, but darker. Again he waited for me to strengthen, then took me to the dark room. This reigeim continued for months, until he was forced to stop and govern his beasts. He was close to being overthrown. I was chained were my father had been, for the deaths of my brother and sister released him. I watched him and my mother die by the grave of my sister and brother." Words were spilling out of me now. I doubt I could have stopped if I'd tried.

Somehow, I don't know, Morgoth was defeated. I freed myself from Angband and fled to the forests of Brethil. I made a some friends, but all but one perished. In the forest, I went blind. Morgoth had used his power, and now I could only see in darkness. During the day or around other light I was blind. In fear and desperation I got my friends to surround me with fire, in hoping to blind myself so I wouldn't have to endure the never ending whiteness. I hate white. It is the absence of colour, the colour of death. The colour of bones bleached white on a battle field, and of a person who has fallen to sickness or injury. Anyway, it worked and all I saw since then was darkness. No light, no colour just black. But it is better than white. For years I flew around Beleriand, and occasionally venturing into Hithlum- what we called this part of middle earth then. Though I could not see, I learnt to tell were I was by the sound of the air through grass and trees. I learnt to tell peoples emotions by the way their hearts beat, and their gender by the way they breathed. My friends helped me and guided me until I learnt. Then the great sea began to cover Beleriand like a blanket. My closest friend described to me what was happening as we fled. Out other friends had chosen to stay behind and try to keep the sea at bay, and perished. We fled to the Fanghorn forest. I began learning the geography, and quickly learnt every pebble. I ventured into Mordor, because Sauron was nothing compared to Morgoth. I was captured at one point and tortured. I escaped, and wearily I crawled along the road, until a branch fell on my head and I collapsed . I woke up to find Gandalf had healed me, and we became good friends. He acted more than a father to me, and acted better than a friend ever had." I felt a slight tremor working its way into my voice now, but I fought it back. I needed to stay strong. "In Orthanc I briefly met Sauruman, who promptly forgot about me. I didn't like him though, because he reminded me too much of Morgoth."

Then one day, while flying, I heard shouting and screaming. I wasn't a stranger to this, but I went to discern what was happeing. I found a battalion of orcs destroying a small village, just like what had happened in the Elder Days. I couldn't stand not acting, so I went and fought. That day I vowed I would never let another dark lord ruin anyone else's life- at least not anywhere near to the extent mine had. So ever since that day I have watched (in a sense) over middle earth, stopping what ever troubles I could. I made few friends, and revealed myself to almost none. I had previously tried to approach people, but they were afraid at the sight of me. And not many people would be happy for a blind creepy women, unmarried and warlike moved into their home area. So now, 4 000- ish years later Gandalf asked me to come to the meeting of the ring. I had observed the quest for the lonely mountain carefully, and I did likewise the second I heard of what was happening in the shire again. He thought I might know something useful, and knew I would help with the quest. And you all know the rest, starting from when I jumped out of that tree."

My story was finished. I had done what I had never done before, and had always dreaded doing. The fellowship sat in silence, dumbstruck, not knowing what to think. I wasn't surprised. It was a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time. "We thought you were many things, but we did not expect anything like this." Aragorn finally said. "I don't blame you."

"It is beyond anything we had ever imagined. All who lived in the time (and region) of Morgoth were thought to be dead."

"I am the only human- ish being left. All elves dwarves and men died when Beleriand went under waves."

We sat in silence for some more. Borimer however still had an unsure sense about him. "How can we be sure you story is true?" He asked. "It may have been made up as a cover story in case she was asked!" I had predicted he would not believe so easily. The others gave gasps at his rashness, and Gimli gave a cry of outrage. "If you want proof, you can have proof." I said coldly. I was fed up of his constant disbelief. With that, I stood and drew myself to my full height. Then I cast off my cloak and my hood, tearing off the ribbon that covered my eyes. I spread my wings to their 14ft span. "Here's your proof" I said.

Two massive black ravens sings spread from my back fully extended through the 2 slits cut in the back of my shirt and tunic. I stood at just over 6.5ft, dwarfing the others. I shared some resemblance to my mother and father, but the spells of Morgoth had changed me. Pale skinned, with a pale mouth. Dark black eyebrows that matched the short hair on my head, tied back and only reaching just below the shoulders. My ears were pointed even more than an elf's. My nose was like a normal nose.( anti-climactic) A long pale scar stretched across my left cheek. The eyes scared Borimer most of all. Slanted slightly and quite large, one was stormy grey like my mothers had been. The other was a brilliant gold, the color of a hawks. But they were cold and distant, unseeing. There was almost no sparkle left from the few days when I was truely happy. (If your wondering how I know what I look like, I haven't changed in appearance since I escaped Morgoth). He gave a small whimper, as I sat back down. "If any others had doubts, which I don't think you did, they have been proven wrong." I said. After we sat in a dumbstruck silence for a little more, I couldn't take it. "I'm going to get some water." I said hastily fastening my cloak and ribbon, and flicking up my cowl.

**a/n- Hoped you liked it! You finally learnt Darke's dark past. Sorry this took so long to write, I have lots of schoolwork :( (Why is term 4 always so hard! cry of exasperation) Please leave constructive critcism (or whatever criticism you feel like, good or bad.) **


	9. Chapter 9- Leaving

Leaving

Today was the day we were to leave Lothlorien, and the day after my big 'revealing'. I felt uneasy, somehow the fact that no- one was frantic to leave bothered me. I had liked the peace and quiet, but it had just let me dwell on the oncoming darkness more. It would be a relief to leave and do something. For the first time ever, travelling had given me something to smile at, as my friends laughed and made jokes. 'But there're not your friends.' A little voice in my head said. 'Not anymore now they don't even know what to think of you.' I mentally told the voice to shut up, even though it spoke the truth. No matter how grim I was, I needed to remain optimistic.

With nothing to do I wandered aimlessly. Though I had done this many times, the familiar feel of ground passing beneath my long stride was calming. I couldn't think straight after what had happened yesterday. I knew that I would not be treated the same way as before, even if the differences were only subtle. I knew I would probably be even more of an outcast. Thoughts of different situations that may happen clouded my head. I inhaled deeply. A sweet smell tickled my nose. I silently scolded myself for being to absorbed in thoughts to notice. The smell grew stronger as I walked. I heard quiet steady breathing and a slow heartbeat nearby. I kept on walking, but withdrew to shadow. I ended up in a clearing perfumed by flowers.

"Darke" a voice said. I instantly recognized it as Galadriels, and realized that it was were we had talked two days ago. I mentally scolded myself for being so slow- minded. "Come sit" she said. I went and sat on the log, like before. "Have you enjoyed your stay in the Lorien?"

"It has been nice to wander its halls as a guest." I replied.

"I hope you get the chance to do so again."

"So do I. But were not here to exchange niceties are we?"

"On the contrary. I mainly wanted to see you to congratulate you on telling your friends your life story. I think the way you did it went well, especially how you delt with Lord Borimer." She sighed. "Your thoughts are clouded. I can make nothing of them as you hide them deep inside."

"Please don't read my my mind. But thank-you. I myself thought the way I told them was rather bad."

She gave a small chuckle. "You are a true story teller. You managed to get it to sound realistic, yet not too evil. And you gave them proof."

"I may be a good story- teller, but I am a reluctant one."

"You really are very blunt aren't you? I will miss the presence of a simple spoken person."

"Thank-you, I guess."

"Someone is coming. They are looking for you. I will leave you to it." Soundlessly she left.

I remained sitting on the log, withdrawing into a part that was in shadow. Loud (to me) breathing drew closer to the clearing. A fast steady heartbeat became audible as the person drew nearer. I recognised the beat as Borimers, which I was less than happy about. However, the lady said he wished to speak with me so I stayed.

I sensed him draw into the clearing. He began walking toward me, but didn't see me. Instead he sighed and sat on the other end of the log. "Hello" I said, deciding that there was no point in hiding. He gave a small yelp and jumped. "Sorry" I said. "No problem. You just surprised me, that's all." He replied breathless. "Shouldn't you be preparing to leave? Or are you taking a final stroll to say goodbye to this place?" I already knew what he was meaning to do, but I needed to make small talk. "Actually, I wished to speak with you."

"Oh. Why, and what about?"

He seemed a little uncomfortable. "I- I wanted to apologise for my actions previously. I didn't think that you er- would er-" he trailed off.

"Have such a painful and strange life?" I asked. He gave a sigh of relief. "Yes that would be it. I would like to apologise for my suspicion. You of all people had a great reasons to act like you do, and I swear on my life I shall not question your actions again."

I was quite touched. I had not expected that the Gondorian would have such emotion for such a trifling matter. "Thank- you." I said. "Your apology is appreciated a lot. But your actions were just and valid. I do seem rather evil, and it was smart to be suspicious. Please don't swear anything to me though, especially not on your life, I value it." I gave a small smile.

Borimer was astonished. I'm not sure what he had expected, but I don't think it was that. "I take it back then. But please get me to do something for you, I feel obligated after how I treated you." I thought for a moment. I didn't want to force him to do anything. "There is one thing that you could do." I said. "Stop admiring me, I don't deserve it. I am grateful for the apology, but just because you know my past doesn't mean you should change your actions toward me. It isn't important to what happens now." He gave a short bark of laughter. "You are really the strangest person I have ever met!" he said. "But thank-you! I only acted so because I felt I owed you a sincere apology." I smiled. "It's ok. I think we can now say we are on good terms?" I raised an eyebrow, not that he could see because of the hood. "I think we can" he replied. "We should probably go back to the others." I broke a short silence. "We should" Borimer replied, and we walked off to find them.

After finding the others we all made our way toward the river Anduin. Boats waited, their ports(right side) bobbing against the jetty. Galadriel and Celeborn waited for us. Celeborn began to speak. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Orcs hold the west bank of the Aduin." He began. "Nor will you be safe on the eastern shore. Strange creatures bearing the white hand of Sauruman patrol the bank." He began speaking to Aragorn in Queyna. "Le aphaeda aen" (you are being watched) was all he said. He handed him something. Next Galadriel walked up to Legolas, handing him something as well. I heard a faint twang of a vibrating bowstring. "This is a bow of the Galadhriem." she said. "You are worthy of its skill." She gave Merry and Pippin small knives or daggers. I heard the faint swish of small blades being unsheathed. She handed something that smelt earthy to Sam. "Thank-you my lady." Sam said. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" She gave a small laugh. Next she came upon Gimli. "What would the dwarves ask of the elves" she asked him. "Errm.." he trailed off. "A single hair off your head, to remind me that no beauty compares to yours." She handed him some of her hair. She came upon Aragorn "I have nothing greater than the gift you already bear" she announced sadly, touching something on his chest. I knew she talked of Arwen, Aragorns love. Finally she came to me. "I can give you nothing, but advice. Look for what you are yearning for. Your heart is not yet full." She sounded sad, and spoke in Sindrian. Galadriel gave Borimer something long and metal, but it wasn't a sword. She moved onto Frodo and gave him the light of Earendil. She gave him her blessing as well.

We got into canoes and began to paddle away. I was in between Legolas and Gimli, talking quietly about Galadriel. I pondered what she had said. 'Look for what you are yearning' made no sense to me what so ever. The only thing I yearned for at the moment was that the ring be destroyed. I began to mentally sigh, as a faint aching started in the middle of my forehead, quickly spreading across my face to my ears. "Search for what your life hasn't had." Galadriels voice resonated in me, just as the aching faded. 'That's not any help.' I thought to myself. 'My life hasn't had many things.' I said aloud. Legolas turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Fine" I replied "Just thinking." He continued rowing.

That night we camped very close to the bank. It was just like before- sharing stories and jokes round the small fire, even if just to keep our spirits up. There was change though. Although they all laughed around me more easily, the absence of Gandalf was noticeable. Usually he would sit chewing on his pipe, laughing his loud hearty laugh with the rest of us. Now when we lapsed into silence, there was no- one to fill it. Eventually everyone got out their bedrolls and fell asleep. I sat against a tree, senses aware of everything that was going on around me. The calm was unexpected. We all thought that once out of Lorien that we would be set upon by foul beasts, but the only interesting thing happening was wondering how much louder Gimli could snore.

I felt the cool breeze wash over me, teasing the edges of my cowl. I pulled it down a little further over my face. Footsteps, inaudible to all but me, approached. I stayed still, but my index finger neared the knife in my sleeve. They neared me, and I pulled the knife out, just as I began to hear the heartbeat. Legolas came and sat down beside me. I untensed. "Did you think I was an orc?" He whispered. "No. A fouler creature maybe." I replied back to him. "I'm offended!" He said in mock anger. I smiled. "Couldn't you sleep? I don't believe the ground would be as comfortable as the beds in Lothlorien." He gave a short quiet bark of laughter. "They were quite comfortable. You should have at least pretended to need sleep just so you could lie on one!" I smiled again, more openly this time. "I haven't lain on a bed for all my life, and I'm not about to start now." Legolas shifted his position, before stating "You're very stubborn aren't you?"

"Don't try and change the topic, it's past midnight and you should be sleeping." I needed to try and avoid the topic of my past, and the trait of stubborness linked directly to it. I had already revealed enough about myself in Lothlorien. "I'm an elf, I don't sleep the way most do anyway."

"You've slept every other night, why not this one?"

"Has it occurred to you that I might just not feel like sleeping tonight?"

"Yes it has, but I can tell that isn't the reason. Now what is it? I had to spill my life out to you guys, you can tell me what is troubling you."

"You don't need any more troubles." This annoyed me. I had told them all not to treat me any differently because of my past.

"I told you not to treat me differently because of my past. You are my friend, and I want to know what is bothering you."

"You would find it childish."

"I'm over six thousand years old and some things I do are still childish."

Legolas sighed in defeat. "Nightmares. I'm afraid of nightmares. Leaving Lothlorien- it reminded me of how I left Mirkwood when I was going to fight Smaug. Last time I was plagued by them for months after. I don't want that to happen again."

"It's not childish." I said turning to face his general direction. "We all get them, and we're all afraid of them. I could sleep if I wanted to, but while waking I am plagued by nightmarish thoughts. I don't need them to become any more vivid, and because sleep holds no benefits to me I don't. It takes a real warrior to overcome them though. You did it once. You can do it again." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Now go to sleep. I think you'll be rowing again tomorrow."

He began to get up and walk away, when a large gust of wind blew, almost knocking my hood off my face. I quickly grabbed it before it blew off completely. "Why do you wear it?" Legolas asked. "The hood? You have nothing to hide from now- we are your friends." I smiled sadly. I used to wear this hood so in the times when I could see, I wouldn't see the reflection of what I had become. Later I wore it so I could hide more easily. After all these years it's become part of me. I feel as bare without it on as you would running around in nothing but your breeches." I gave a short bark of laughter. "I guess it is one of those things that you'll never get rid of. Now sleep!" I said gesturing for him to go.

As he walked to his bedroll I thought. That was was the first time I had laughed for at least 4000 years. And probably the most I had smiled at one point as well. What had he done that made me laugh? Nothing he said or did was overly funny, nor anything anyone else had done. I sat quietly, head bowed toward the direction were the breeze was coming from. I heard the rustling as Legolas made himself comfortable, almost hidden by Gimli's snoring. How anyone could sleep through the racket he made, I didn't know. "Thank-you." I Legolas said to me softly. "For helping me." I just nodded my head in his direction, with a small smile. There is was again. Being happy, or at least a little. I thought of what Galadriel had said. Maybe this was what my life hadn't had? But I had been happy plenty of times before. This couldn't be it could it? No- it had to be something on a less broad spectrum- eating nice food or drinking wine maybe? I smiled again at my own little joke. There it was again. I needed to stop doing that.

The fellowship woke, and soon we were off down the river again. As I had predicted, Legolas ended up doing the brunt of the rowing. Gimli couldn't row for his life, and I just felt lazy. The day was uneventful, apart from Pippin being sick over the side of his boat, courtesy of eating too much lembas bread. Again we camped for the night, and set off in the morning. As it grew nearer to dusk, Borimer commented on something in the water. I couldn't hear anything over the lapping of the water against the hull(bottom) of the boat. Aragorn said it was Gollum and I gave a shiver. I had spoken with the creature once, and he reminded me too much of myself. I actually thought that if he had a more- kinder and less obsessive nature we may have gotten on quite well. I shook the irritating thoughts out of my head.

We continued rowing, and the current became slightly faster. I felt the shade of trees on either side of the bank grow deeper. "We will soon pass the Argonath." I whispered to Gimli. As soon as we were covered by a deep shadow, I knew I had been proven correct. I heard Aragorn whisper to Frodo that they were statues of the kings of old- Aragorn's kin. I took over the paddle, letting Legolas and Gimli gasp and gawk at the great statues. I had been to this area many times before, but I had never seen the statues. The closest I had ever gotten was feeling the stone nose of one of them. I had no clue what they looked like.

We passed the statues and landed the boats on Parth Galen- the beach. We began to set up camp. I began to kindle a small fire with a few sticks that Merry and Pippin had gotten. They were out getting more firewood.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced to us all. "Oh yes?" Gimli retorted. "It's a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil.! An impossible labirynth of razor sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli was angry. Sam's heart rate had gone up, telling me that he was nervous. "I can show you through there easily." I said to them all. "I know the parts well. I will see that we get through there safely." Gimli sighed exasperated. "That is our road." Aragorn said. "I suggest you rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Gimli grumbled.

Legolas ran toward the forest, then ran back toward Aragorn. "We should leave now."

"No" Aragorn replied. "We must wait for the cover of darkness. Orcs patrol the eastern shore."

"It isn't the eastern shore that has me worried. A shadow has been growing upon my mind. I can feel something drawing near."

"You're not the only one who feels it." I said to him. "I can smell orcs quickly approaching. Also Borimer is missing, and Frodo."

Sam quickly arose from his dozing, half bewildered in worry for Frodo. I stepped on the fire to put it out, then sprinted into the woods. The others quickly followed me. I came to a large clearing, where I could hardly hear the others. I slowly unfolded my wings, which were very stiff from being pressed hard against my back for so long. I began to flap them slowly, angling them to face down. They weren't glossy, but a dark charcoal black. The color allowed me to hide among the shadows created by the foliage. I felt myself rise off the ground, and my flapping grew more powerful. There was a steady quiet beat as they went back and forward. Hell, it felt good to be able to use these muscles again! I rose to just above the treetops, and listened for Borimer and Frodo. My 15 ft wingspan was just missing the trees. It is amazing how much a large cloak could hide.

Shaking myself out of my daze, I started to turn my head around listening for some sign of our missing members. I heard Merry and Pippin crashing through the underbrush nearby, then bingo- there was a voice that sounded a bit like Borimer's. I couldn't be sure, as it was so far away that it was mumbled- but it couldn't have been anyone else. I flew in the direction that the voice was coming from. I skimmed the treetops as fast as I could, casting aside my cloak which was getting in the way of my wings. I had a spare anyway. I began honing in on the voice now. Frodo was there to. I could hear his quiet alarmed whispers after Borimer talked to him. "You are not yourself." Frodo said. I turned more to the right, where I could now hear the words and sentences being spoken. My wings were spread rigid to either side of me. After a first few very fast beats of my wings I allowed myself to glide fast and smooth along the treetops. It was the fastest possible way I could get to them in the time I had. "What chance do you think you have?" I heard Borimer say.I was closing in on them now, fast. "They will find you, and take the ring. You will beg for death before the end!" Kran(f#&K). Kran kran kran kran kran. Borimer was after the ring. I angled myself down so I could use gravity to speed myself up. The wind rushed past me, ripping at my weapons and clothing. Only centrifugal force kept my darts in their quiver. I just managed to hear Frodo give a yelp and Borimer scream "You fool!' over the roaring of the wind.

I folded my wings tightly onto my back and dropped from the sky like a stone. I felt myself hit tree branches, and curled myself into a ball. At the last second before hitting the ground, I braced my arms out and did a forward roll onto the ground, breaking my fall. Immediately back on my feet I sniffed around catching their scent. I sprinted after, them easily weaving through the trees despite my blindness. I reached them just in time to hear Borimer collapse to the ground calling Frodo quietly. I knelt down next to him, and began shaking his shoulders. "Borimer awaken!" He groggily got up. "I tried to take the ring.."

"I know, I know." I softly said. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was, and now he's run off." He groaned.

"Run where" I anxiously said.

"I don't..." His sentence was cut off by the clang of swords. "Wait here." And again I sprinted as fast as I could through the forest.

"Find the halfling! Find the halfling!" the gurgling voice of an orc cheiftain yelled. I could hear the swish of Aragorn's sword decapitating an orcs head. The twang of Legolas's bow followed soon after, accompanied by the hacking of Gimli's axe. I heard Merry and Pippin breathing heavily under a fallen log. I bent down, and spoke to them. "Go to Borimer. He's a bit less then a mile away, down that way. "I pointed toward the direction I had come from. I handed them a knife heach. "You might need these." We began to get up, when an orc began to approach us from behind. It prepared to slash me with its huge sword from behind and the hobbits gave muffled screams. Calmly I took a knife from my belt spun it in my hand and stabbed the beast in the sternum without even moving my position. "Go quickly" I coolly said as a wave of orcs rushed toward us. They jumped up and sprinted away as fast as their little hobbit legs could carry them- I think.

Without hesitating I whirled around and began to throw my darts at the orcs. I heard the sound of bodies falling to the ground, and smiled grimly. As they grew closer I began throwing my knives, which were better for short distances. More bodies hit the ground. I wasn't sure how many there were, but there had to be at least 20 of them. I backed into a tree, swiftly pulling myself up into its branches. The twang of bowstrings and the whistle of arrows told me that I was being shot at, but I shielded myself with my wings. Courtesy of Morgoth, most of my body was hard as rock, wings included. I began to throw my darts at them again, and soon ran out. I heard Gimli hiss in pain just a hundred meters away. Knowing that my friends needed help, I swarmed up to the top of the tree, and jumped off, snapping my wings out. Somehow, I managed to pick what was possibly the tallest tree in the woods, and didn't get a stomach full of pine needles. Arrows hit me and rained down back onto the orcs. A few grazed soft spots, but I ignored the pain. I needed to get to my friends and fast. I let loose a few darts before running out completely. Within 8 seconds of jumping off the top of the tree I reached my destination.

I landed just a little behind Legolas. Gimli and Aragorn were in the middle of the battle hacking and slashing, while Legolas shot arrow after arrow and never missing his mark. When I landed behind him, he gave a small surprised yelp. "Good to see you too." I said to him. With one smooth movement I got my sling and some shots out and began to throw the lead balls at the beasts. After getting over his initial surprise, Legolas began to shoot at the orcs as well. The orcs around Aragorn and Gimli thinned as they fell down dead.

I heard the heavy breathing of an orc racing up behind me preparing to strike. Just like I had done when Merry and Pippin were there, I got out a knife and stabbed it in the sternum. Swiftly I turned around and began to throw my knives at the orcs that had somehow gotten behind us. Legolas used an arrow to stab another, while dropping his bow and pulling out a knife with his other hand. His arrows had been spent. He charged toward the oncoming hoard, slashing and parrying with the long knife. I felt around for more knives and daggers as the beasts approached us, but there were none. An huge orc- a Urak Hai- began to charge toward me. The pounding of his feet shook the earth so much I could feel the vibration go through the thin soles of my boots, up my legs and through the rest of of my body. As he approached it yelled "silly blindfolded man." That I didn't like. I rapidly turned to the side and brought my huge wing off my back and around in front of my face. I drew it back. Before the Urak had known what had hit him, I thrust my wing out with all my strength. The Urak went flying back several meter's through the air, and landed on the ground upon a rock with a sickening crunch. I felt a prickling on the back of my neck as the others stared at me. I ignored it, and drew my sword slashing the last orcs head off. I quickly resheathed it. The others were finally stopped staring.

I heard the clash of a sword in the distance. "Borimer needs our help. He's about a mile that way." I told Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, pointing in the direction the sounds were coming from. "I'm going to find Frodo." Legolas who had been sourcing out his arrows took the last out of an orc with a sickening squelch. I heard the rattle as he put it back into his quiver and picked his bow off the ground. Then they ran off through the trees. I took flight to find Frodo. I figured out what he was doing, and I thought that he needed a word of advice before leaving. I heard the small sound of hobbit voices yelling "the shire!" before I reached the treetops. Then I began to glide on my wings toward were I could hear a boat being pushed into water.

I heard the voices of Sam and Frodo as I approached the river. "Go back" Frodo said quietly and sadly. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are!" Sam yelled back. "And I'm coming with you!" I neared them, just as I heard the sound of Sam beginning to wade through the water.

"Sam, you can't swim!" Frodo screamed in panic. I sped up, but at reaching Parth Galen I heard the soft plop as something sunk under the water. "Sam!" Frodo screamed. I cursed my slow brain, as I figured out what was going on. Sam was drowning! I tucked my wings in as tight as possible, and dropped like a lead oliphaunt into the river.

The water was cool, but deadly. I held my breath and used my wings to propel myself forward towards the drowning hobbit. Sound travels more easily in water, so I was able to pinpoint his exact location without hesitation. I heard Frodo splashing his hand around, trying to find Sam. I wrapped my wirey arms around the floundering hobbit, and stroked downward with my wings with all the strength in me. We sped toward the surface of the river, and burst out in a shower of droplets. I desposited him in gently into the boat, with him still spluttering. He coughed a few times, while I hovered above the boat, beating my wings slowly. "Thank-you for saving me sir." Sam finally said to me breathless. "Sam" I said concerned "it's me Darke."  
>"Oh" he laughed. "You look different- without the cloak and the hood and wings out and..."<p>

"Sam, it's ok you're not the first."

"Well thank- you anyway."

"You're not going to stop us, are you?" Asked Frodo with suspicion in his voice.

"No, actually the opposite. It is wise of you to leave now before any others get taken."

"That's good. I made a promise to mr Frodo. _Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. _And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." And with the stress of the event that had just happened he burst into tears. Frodo hugged him until he calmed down. "Well I guess this is goodbye Darke." Frodo announced sadly. "I guess it is" I said with equal sorrow. "You might want these." I pulled a soft square package from my belt, handing it to Sam. "You can't go to Mordor without any supplies!" I gave a small smile. Sam began to unwrap it slowly. "Lemba's" He laughed out loud. "I completely forgot to get supplies! And- some bracelet thingy." I smile softly again. Hobbits were so simple. "That 'bracelet thingy' has lasted the last 7 000 years. It was my great great great a simple copper bracelet can last that long, you can survive this quest."

"Oh" said Sam, as the seriousness of what they were doing sunk in. "Well I guess we should go" Frodo said with finality. "You should." They began to paddle to the other side of the lake. "El rest at ough randi. El rest at brek um ough el dio ing." (I wish you luck my friends. I wish you all the luck I never had.) And then I flew as fast as I possibly could back toward the others.


	10. Authors note

Sorry, this is just an authors note, but I am well on the way with my next chapter! I'm going on holidays for a week without internet access, so I won't be able to update anything until Saturday the 20th. Luckily I have just finished school for the year, so I will probably be posting chapters a bit more often now.

Happy holiday's to everyone! :) Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfiction, and extra thanks to all those who have favorite'd or followed my fic. REmember that any kind of criticism is welcome, good or bad.


End file.
